Timeline
A timeline of events in the Kamen Rider Zi-O. Ancient History * 66,810,000 B.C.: Having rescued Sougo Tokiwa from Geiz Myoukouin, Tsukuyomi briefly takes him from September 2018 to this year in the via the Time Mazine. Contemplating his possible destiny as Oma Zi-O, Sougo narrowly avoids falling victim to a before Tsukuyomi takes him to 1671. * 1671: Sougo Tokiwa and Tsukuyomi arrive in this timeline from 2018, however they are soon followed by Geiz Myoukouin, where they both chase each other out to another timeline. Recent History 2000 * April 28th: Sougo Tokiwa, who would become Kamen Rider Zi-O, was born. *'October 11th:' Karin Yamabuki is born. 2011 *Kamen Rider Fourze fights the Scorpion Zodiarts. *Sworz arrives in this timeline and turns Sakuma into Another Fourze, stripping Gentaro of his powers (and memories) as well as erasing the Zodiarts from existence. *Sougo gives Gentaro a blank Ridewatch, in which Gentaro gives to Chuta Ohsugi for safekeeping until Sougo arrives in 2018 for the first time to receive it. 2016 *'April 6th:' *Kamen Riders Ex-Aid and Brave defeated the Aranbura Bugster and his Bugster Virus. *A man named Ida becomes Another Ex-Aid by entering a "deal" with Ora, a Time Jacker from the future. This would cause a power interference with Emu Hojo, resulting in him losing his powers and his memories as a Rider. Sougo Tokiwa gives Emu a blank Ridewatch which would later become the Ex-Aid Ridewatch should Sougo arrive from the future again for the first time to receive it from Emu once again. *Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz arrive in this timeline to stop Another Ex-Aid. 2017 *Sougo Tokiwa arrives in this timeline and meets Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo. They take him back to Cafe Nascita and Sento investigates Sougo's Ridewatch. Tsukuyomi arrives and knocks Sougo, Sento, and Ryuga out before brining Sougo back to 2018. *An unnamed basketball player becomes Another Build by entering a "deal" with Uhr, a Time Jacker from the future. This would cause a power interference with both Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo, resulting in both of them losing their powers, and Sento reverting to Takumi Katsuragi and them losing their memories as Kamen Riders. Sougo Tokiwa gives "Takumi" and Ryuga each a blank Ridewatch, which would later become the Build and Cross-Z Ridewatches should Sougo arrive from the future again for the first time to receive them from Sento and Ryuga once again. 2018 * September: Sougo Tokiwa, a third-year high schooler, stumbles upon a blank Ridewatch, before encountering a mysterious book that claims to know his future, before claiming that today is a special day for him. Later, he encounters a strange red robot that is about to attack him, but not before he is saved by a black robot, piloted by a girl named Tsukuyomi. **Later, a Kaijin using Build's abilities would attack Sougo's former schoolmates, sucking them into Empty Bottles, as Sougo arrived and tried to attack the Kaijin. As Tsukuyomi fends off against the Kaijin, the mysterious man, Woz appears, telling to Sougo that his dream to become a king can only be achieved if he stands up and fight. **Declaring to become the nicest and kindest Demon King, Sougo transforms into Zi-O for the first time, defeating Another Build for the first time with a Giri Giri Slash, but not before encountering Geiz Myoukouin, who transforms into Kamen Rider Geiz GhostArmor, intent on killing Sougo. * As Geiz overpowers Sougo, he executes an Omega Time Burst on him, only to be stopped by Tsukuyomi piloting the robot from earlier, the Time Mazine, before telling Sougo to make a run for it. **Having found the basketballer who had been defeated by Zi-O, the Time Jacker Uhr restarts the Another Build Ridewatch, turning him back into Another Build. **As Tsukuyomi and Geiz encounter Another Build once again, they realize about the interference of the Time Jackers, before Geiz reluctantly transforms into Geiz to fend off against Another Build. Executing a Time Burst, he destroys Another Build, but not before he is revived again. *Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo return to Cafe Nascita after a Tsunagizu concert at the and find Sougo, but they don't recognize him until they are prompted to take out the Ridewatches Sougo (from a different timeline) gave them the year prior. Regaining their memories for a second, Sento entrusts the Ridewatches to Sougo and asks him to take care of his past self. **As Geiz is about to lose, Sougo arrives, saving the two as he defeats Another Build with a Time Break, making it revive once again. Thinking he can get help from the real Build, Sougo heads to Nascita, searching for him, and finding Sento and Ryuga Banjo, who have lost their memories. When Geiz defeats Another Build again, the two regain their memories and entrust to Sougo the Build and Cross-Z Ridewatches, telling him to 'send their regards to their past selves'. **Realizing what Sento meant, Sougo arrived to tell Geiz that they had to go back to 2017 to defeat Another Build, before the two Riders head into their Time Mazines, heading back to 2017. **Tsukuyomi and Geiz later, after defeating Another Build, rent out their own room in Sougo's house to keep an eye on them, his uncle welcoming the two, as Sougo mention that they will get along just fine. * September 17th: Tsukuyomi and Geiz inform Sougo that they are transferring to his school, to watch over him. Sougo is constantly watched over by the two, until he escapes into a sports shack, encountering his classmate, Owada, before Another Ex-Aid appears, attacking Owada. Sougo tries to transform, but to his dismay, the Another Rider escapes. **As Sougo brings Owada to the hospital, he tries to hunt for Another Ex-Aid, only to be stopped by Geiz, claiming that he'll destroy the Legend Riders' powers. Sougo then later finds Owada's Genm Corp. game console, which fell out of Geiz's pocket, thinking that the game is connected to the Another Rider. **Unable to beat the game, he tries to find a real gamer, as Tsukuyomi cites the legendary genius gamer, M. Sougo searches for M, but is unable to do so, before finding Another Ex-Aid again, being too late to transform as he disappears. **Finding the three at Seito University Hospital, he stumbles upon Hiiro Kagami, who takes the three into the special treatment ward, informing them about Emu's absence, and that he had been researching into the 'unbeatable game'. Giving a code that is the Konami code in German to the three, the three find themselves in the unbeatable game, encoutering Another Ex-Aid. **Transforming into BuildArmor and DriveArmor, Sougo and Geiz defeat Another Ex-Aid, reverting it to its original form, before Emu appears, coldly telling them to leave him alone as he transforms into Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, fighting Sougo and Geiz. * *'October 2nd:' Amane Hoshino went missing. * 2050 * Tsukuyomi and Geiz Myoukouin are born. 2068 * Humanity falls to the tyranny of Oma Zi-O, a Rider who uses the powers of the past Kamen Riders before him, from 2000 to 2018. Multiple resistance groups were founded to battle the evil tyrant. Tsukuyomi heads into the past, to 2018, to find the man supposedly behind Oma Zi-O's mask, Sougo Tokiwa, and prevent him from becoming Zi-O. Another individual, Geiz Myoukouin, a resistance fighter from the same faction as Tsukuyomi, heads to the same year as her to kill Sougo before he becomes Zi-O. Another resistance group, known as the Time Jackers, head to the past as well, to replace Oma Zi-O with their own king using Another Ridewatches. The Mysterious Prophet Woz also heads to the past in order to ensure Zi-O's existence. "50 years later (following 2018)."